


Logical Conclusions

by ArgentLives



Series: live in gal pals [24]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Lipstick & Lip Gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentLives/pseuds/ArgentLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linda compliments her makeup a lot. More specifically, she compliments her lipstick. Which is fine, really, shouldn’t really be any cause for speculation, other than the fact that it totally is. Because this means that:</p><p>a) Linda Park spends a lot of time staring at her lips, and </p><p>b) Linda Park spends a lot of time <em>thinking</em> about her lips, and </p><p>c) Linda Park apparently really, really likes her lips. </p><p>(And her whole face, actually, which she’s also told her like, a lot, but still. It’s always that little detail that sticks out to Iris the most. Because she can’t help but think of Linda, staring at her mouth, and wondering just what exactly is going on in her friend’s mind as she does. It’s interesting, definitely interesting, and Iris is determined to get to the bottom of it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Logical Conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt about Iris kissing a girl, pretty much, so this is what I did with it

_**Case Study:** _

 

Linda compliments her makeup a lot. More specifically, she compliments her lipstick. Which is fine, really, shouldn’t really be any cause for speculation, other than the fact that it totally is. Because this means that:

 **a)** Linda Park spends a lot of time staring at her lips, and 

 **b)** Linda Park spends a lot of time  _thinking_  about her lips, and 

 **c)** Linda Park apparently really, really likes her lips. 

(And her whole face, actually, which she’s also told her like, a lot, but still. It’s always that little detail that sticks out to Iris the most. Because she can’t help but think of Linda, staring at her mouth, and wondering just what exactly is going on in her friend’s mind as she does. It’s interesting, definitely interesting, and Iris is determined to get to the bottom of it.)

 

* * *

 

**_Exhibit A:_ **

 

“Iris, what is that?” Linda says, gesturing to her face. Which she’s just stuffed full of food, horrifyingly enough. She bites down as fast as she can and pulls a piece off from the pastry she’s got between her teeth, hastening to respond.

“Um. A cronut?” she says around a mouthful of, well—a cronut—and swallows quickly. “Why?”

“No, no,” Linda rolls her eyes, getting up from her desk to stand by Iris’s—just a few steps, they work next to each other now—and leaning in close. Really close. Iris feels her heart speed up at the proximity, and wonders why Linda is looking at her like that, and if she’s got crumbs on her face, or something. “I mean that lipstick. The color. What’s it called? And where’d you get it? Sorry, it’s just—it looks really good on you.”

“Oh.” Iris blinks, running her tongue over her teeth to make sure she doesn’t have any stray cronut stuck in between them, or worse, any stains from the lipstick Linda is currently gushing over, before responding with a toothy smile. “Well, thanks. I got it at that beauty shop, down the street. I forget what the color is called—but I can bring it in, show you sometime, if you want?”

“I’d like that,” Linda grins back at her, but she’s still staring at her lips, and Iris wonders if it’s really the lipstick Linda cares about, after all.

 

* * *

 

**_Exhibit B:_ **

 

“Oh, Iris, you have to try this one,” Linda brandishes the tube in front of her, her eyes bright and excited. “It’ll look amazing on you.”

They’re out shopping together, looking for something to wear to a work party next weekend, and Linda had pulled Iris into a random makeup store as they’d made their way through the mall, insisting she had some things she wanted to check out.  _Things_. Like watching—no,  _insisting_ —Iris try on nearly every color lipstick in the ‘try me’ aisle in the store. She didn’t think it was possible for anyone to be less subtle than Barry, but Linda is, like,  _really_  not subtle. It doesn’t seem to phase her, though, and Iris certainly doesn’t mind.

“Fine,” Iris laughs, shaking her head in defeat, and tries to pluck the lipstick out of Linda’s hand. 

“Ah-ah-ah,” Linda says, holding it just out of arm’s reach. “Here, let me.”

Iris raises an eyebrow at her, but doesn’t say anything, and she has to hand it to her—there is something intoxicating about watching Linda dab the lipstick on her finger ( _safety first, Iris,_ she insists) and gently spread it onto her lips. It feels  _really_ nice. And Linda’s eyes, which never leave her lips, are positively brimming with delight, pupils definitely dilated.

Linda sucks in a deep breath, and stands back, grinning broadly at her. “There. See?” she says, even though they aren’t anywhere near a mirror, and Iris obviously can’t see. “ _Perfect._ ”

 

* * *

 

**_Exhibit C:_ **

 

Her next indication is when she’s typing away at her computer, absentmindedly sipping at the coffee she’d picked up at Jitters before work.

“Oh, wow, I was going to come here to steal a sip of your coffee, Iris, but it looks like you’ve sort of marked it up already.”

“Hmm?” Iris says, tearing her eyes away from the computer to look at Linda, hovering by her desk. Except Linda isn’t looking at her. She’s staring hard at something on Iris’s desk, her eyes wide and full of…longing? Curious, Iris follows her gaze to her coffee cup, wholly uninteresting and completely plain aside from the Jitters logo tattooed across the side. She’s about to ask what the big deal is when she notices the bright red mark on the rim, obviously left behind from her lipstick.  _Oh_.

“I mean, I could just take the top off, and you could have some? I know you’re not a germaphobe, Linda. I’ve been to your place. You don’t have it in you.”

“No!” Linda’s hand shoots out to stop her as Iris makes to remove the lid. Iris gives her a funny look, and Linda pulls her hand back sheepishly, using it to smooth down the front of her dress. There’s an awkward pause, and she forces a cough before responding. “No, that’s okay. I’m trying to cut back on caffeine, anyway. Um. That’s a really nice color, though, is it new? It definitely leaves a mark, that’s, uh, pretty cool.”

And then she’s back to staring at Iris’s lips, and Iris fights the urge to lick them self-consciously, mostly because it still isn’t settled, and it’ll mess it all up. Really, she needs to start investing in that super-stay, no residue stuff that Laurel keeps recommending. Although…she’s pretty positive Linda would disagree. “Yeah, it is, actually. How’d you know?”

“Just something I noticed,” Linda shrugs, and strides back to her desk, leaving Iris wondering just how much attention she must be paying to notice something like that, and why. She smiles to herself, bringing the cup of coffee up to her lips and watching Linda watch  _her_  out of the corner of her eye, and gets back to work.

 

* * *

 

**_Logical Conclusion:_ **

 

Linda Park doesn’t really care if her lips are red or pink or purple or hell, fucking _blue_  for all she knows. Linda Park just really, really wants to kiss her, and the lipstick must draw her attention more to the fact that, you know, Iris has lips. And they are very colorful, and also very, very kissable.

Funnily enough, Iris can’t help but notice the same thing about Linda, and she’d kind of (really) like to kiss her too. Luckily, Iris is a pro at making things happen, so. She’s going to make it happen.

“Linda, could you come here a minute?” she says to her friend one night, before they’re about to go out for drinks, getting ready together in Linda’s apartment. Which Iris has more or less been crashing in pretty often in the past couple months, and that’s…probably relevant, but whatever.

“Sure, what is it?” Linda appears at her side in her underwear, one sock on and her shirt hanging around her neck, arm pulled through one of the holes. Iris looks at her reflection in the mirror and swallows hard before turning to her, and she’s like 95% sure Linda is doing this on purpose. She determinedly avoids looking down at her friend’s chest, her shirt half-off and really not covering much, and Linda smirks at her like she knows exactly what she’s thinking. Okay, so, 99.9% sure. Two can play at that game, though.

“I bought this new lipstick the other day, I wanted to know what you thought of it. I mean, you always have a lot to say about my…makeup. So. What do you think? Keep it on for tonight?”

Linda’s gaze falls to Iris’s lips, and now it’s Iris’s turn to smirk, as she watches her squirm. “Oh, that’s not new. You totally wore this color last week.”

 _Gotcha_ , Iris thinks, and her smirk only grows wider. “How’d could you know that? You can’t have been paying  _that_ close attention to my face every day.”

Linda tenses like a deer caught in headlights, and she blinks, tearing her eyes away from Iris’s lips and shuffling uncomfortably. Iris watches in delight as she fumbles to come up with a believable lie to cover her ass. Linda is  _shit_  at lying. “I—uh—I just—I don’t, obviously. That’d be—that’d be weird. I just noticed that particular day, because, uh, I really liked it, and um. I meant to ask you about it, because I wanted to see if I could borrow it, you know, try it on sometime, uh. But I forgot, but I remember now, so—right. Not creepy. Promise.”

“Oh, okay,” Iris keeps on grinning, and this time she does run her tongue over her lips, very intentionally, just to watch the way Linda’s breath hitches in her throat, just to make sure that she  _can’t_ look away. It doesn’t really matter if she messes it up, considering— “Well, you could try it on now.”

“Oh,” Linda blinks again, and then her eyes dart to the sink, the mess of cosmetics spread out across the counter-top. “Okay, sure. Cool. Where is it?”

“Doesn’t matter,” Iris waves her off, and then she makes it a point to be the one staring, unabashedly, at Linda’s mouth. “Don’t need it.” She takes a step closer, feels a thrill of satisfaction when Linda doesn’t move away, but instead looks like she’s just hit the lottery, quickly catching on. “It’s still fresh, I could just—”

And then her lips are on Linda’s, and she’s kissing her like she’s wanted to for a ridiculously long time now, and the way Linda’s responding, letting out a little gasp of pleasure and pulling Iris closer, hungry and rough and without even a trace of hesitation, it’s pretty clear that Iris has arrived at the proper conclusion. Her lipstick is probably all over the place, over her and Linda and messy, messy, messy, but she’s never been more grateful for it. With Linda kissing her, and her kissing Linda, she sort of gets the appeal.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my [tumblr](http://bisexualiriswest.tumblr.com/), as most of my prompt fills are.


End file.
